


Lean on me (Zianourry)

by Aliyah_Faith



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyah_Faith/pseuds/Aliyah_Faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you do a really fluffy Zianourry Niall-Centric, just friends, with Niall having an eating disorder and the boys being really supportive and comforting. That would be lovely! xox</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean on me (Zianourry)

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic that was requested and I wrote on tumblr

Niall shoved the plate away for the fifth time that day and the millionth time that week. The guys all just glanced around but stayed quiet. They had a rare day off on tour and had spent the day just wandering the unfamiliar streets of the town they were in, none of them really knew which one it was. Louis had brought it to their attention at the beginning of the week, Niall hadn't been eating. None of them had noticed. They had been busy with the tour. So they spent the whole day stopping at different food places, all claiming to be hungry to get Niall to eat. The silence that filled the table in the small resturaunt was awkward for a few moments before Zayn's fist hit the table. Everyone looked up. 

"Why aren't you eating?" He asked. Niall flinched for a second, his face fell from the forced half smile and now stayed down.

"I..I don't know. 'M not hungry.." he stuttered out. 

"That's bullshit.." harry muttered. "You've been starving yourself for like.. at least a week. Probably more. Ive seen you eat maybe a sandwhich in the last week, maybe." He said, Zayn cut him off. 

"It's stupid" he said, Niall got quieter and dropped lower in his seat. Louis was the first to speak up on Niall's side, he was sitting by Niall to his left so he slid his arm around him. 

"Hey...you guys.. chill" he said. Rubbing the blondes arm in comfort. Niall just shrugged his hand off and stood, walking out. Liam sighed. 

"We could have approached that better" he muttered. Harry nodded. 

"Yeah.." he mumbled in agreement. Zayn just sat there. Gently tapping the tips of his fingers to the table. 

"Why do you guys think he's doing it?" Louis asked, looking genuinely concerned and confused. Zayn scoffed. 

"It's obvious. Since day one its been no secret he likes food. He's the one in the band that receives the most hate, even though I can wear half of his clothes and we are all the same size.. Liam's the biggest out of all of us and he gets no hate about it." He said. Harry nodded. Liam looked shocked. Of course he did. In liam world it was ok. Everything was good. He felt stupid for not noticing sooner, he could have helped Niall before it got this bad, he was deemed daddy of the group. 

"Go to Twitter and type his name, it'll show you the tweets he's been mentioned in. They get pretty bad.. Niall's not the type to just let it bounce off of him." Louis said. The four boys sighed slowly and just sat there. 

"We've been kind of shit friends too." Liam spoke and the three heads there whipped to him. He didn't cuss. And if he did it was serious. "We've all probably seen it happen and just brushed it off until Lou brought it up..its been happening for at least a month as I think back.." he said. They all agreed and split the check, standing and heading back to the tour bus. Niall was already there. He was laying in his bunk on his stomach, blanket pulled up over him. The boys all changed out of their street clothes and into pajamas, which was basically old tee's and sweats. Liam stopped by Niall's bunk. 

"Hey. I know your awake. Come watch a movie with us.." he tried. Niall didn't move. Liam sighed. 

"Come on..we've been really shit friends.. come bond with us..we don't get to hang out and relax much anymore.. please.. get up and come willingly or ill make you." he tried again. Niall shifted kind of. Liam shrugged. "Ok.." he muttered, leaning forward he grabbed Niall and the mess of blankets, Niall protested and wiggled immediatly. 

"No. 'M to heavy. Put me down dammit" were among the fusses. Liam just held tighter and walked to the rest of the guys who were fighting over a movie. Liam set him and the mess of blankets down on the couch and turned grabbing the movies from their hands. They turned looking at him. 

"We are watching what Niall wants.." he stated, and no one argued. Niall quietly looked at the movies in Liam's hand and muttered out 'Finding Nemo' it was a kids movie. But it was good. Liam put it in and they all piled in close shutting the light off. Liam sat on one side of Niall, his arm around the back of the couch which caused Niall to lean into his side, Zayn on the other, his tan fingers were gently and rythmically tapping on Niall's hand, it calmed Niall and he knew it, and Harry and Louis sat on the ground together in front of Niall's legs, leaning their heads back onto him. He felt closed in, but comfortable the movie started and Niall sighed at them all. 

"I don't want pity..." Niall spoke. They all turned their heads in one way or the other to see him. 

"We don't pity you." Harry said. Louis nodded, agreeing. 

"Yeah..we love you, Ni. You don't deserve any of the shit that gets sent your way but people do it because it makes them feel better about themselves." He said. Harry spoke again.

"I'm betting 90 percent of them wouldn't say it to your face, because its not true" he finished. They all agreed. Niall smiled a little. 

"People throw rocks at things that shine" Zayn spoke, turning and kissing the top of his head, not romantically. It was a loving gesture though. One Niall hadn't paid much attention to before. The boys did love and care for him. Niall smiled a little more. 

"We are here for you, we always have been and always will be. If you need us for anything, support, just to talk to" liam was talking but Louis interviened with 'one of us to shove a sandwhich down your throat three times a day'. Niall let a small laugh. Liam smiled and finished. "One band, one dream, remember?" Liam spoke. Niall slowly nodded. Feeling a ball of emotions well in his throat. He laid his head down on Liam's shoulder. They all relaxed sprawling out more on eachother after awhile, Niall watched the screen, a smile never leaving his face. He quoted the movie and laughed harder than he should at some parts. Near the end his stomach growled, loudly.

"Hey..your stomach speaks whale, too" harry said. Causing all of them to laugh. Niall had a small sandwhich, it was a big step. The other four were happy. They were on the road to having Niall back. It wouldn't be fixed over night. But it would be fixed eventually. They a team, friends, brothers, family. And no one gets left behind..

 

~~~~~~

If you liked this one send me prompts please!! I'll do any of the guys with female characters, or male, ill do the bromances, smut or fluff, short imagines, or AU. Let me know:)


End file.
